Northern Lights
by BoNora4ever
Summary: Several years ago, a friend and I collaborated on several Hart To Hart fanfics. This was the first one that I wrote on my own, and I dedicate it to my friend, Cindy, who encouraged me to write again. Jennifer surprises Jonathan with a trip of a lifetime...will it be their last?
1. Chapter 1

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

 _CHAPTER ONE_

Jennifer elbowed her way through the door her arms loaded with packages.

"Max!" she shouted. "Max, can you help me?"

Max hurried from the kitchen wiping his hands on his apron. He helped unload her arms.

"Help me take these things upstairs and I'll sort through them there."

He followed her upstairs full of questions. "Did you get them, Mrs. H?"

"Yes, Max...I did! Jonathan is going to be so excited...and surprised this time, Max. Do you know in our eight years of marriage that I have NEVER been able to surprise him for his birthday? He always seems to figure me out. But, not this time, Max."

"That's great, Mrs. H. He'll love it. Your secret is safe with me. But, what else did you get here, Mrs. H?"

"Just a few things to wrap up as hints, so to speak. I'm planning to have some fun with this, Max. How are the other plans coming along?"

"Great, Mrs. H. The food is pretty much ready. The cake was just delivered. Plenty of drinks on hand, and I have a bartender lined up for the evening. I arranged for valet parking so none of the guests' cars will be seen from the front of the house...Did you see the 'Happy Birthday' banner when you came in?"

"No, But I'm sure it's wonderful, Max. I don't know what I'd do without you...you're a Godsend."

"No problem...I would do anything for the botha ya. And I sure want Mr.H's 50th to be a happy birthday for him. If you don't need anything else though, I'd better get back to work."

"That's fine. Thank you, Max."

With Max back to work, Jennifer had more work to do herself. She took the packages out of each bag and began the job of wrapping each item. The final present was wrapped in a long, narrow box and tied with a red silk bow. She tied the bow tightly and smiled...THIS time he was going to be surprised and, she hoped, very happy.

* * *

It was 7p.m. All the guests were quietly gathered in the living room awaiting the arrival of the guest of honor. Finally the door opened and the room burst into shouts of **"SURPRISE!"** Jonathan's eyes showed sincere surprise and they searched the room for Jennifer. She approached him quickly, put her arm through his, and greeted him with a kiss. His eyes took in her appearance...she was so beautiful.

The evening was a whirlwind of fun and laughter. Friends and business associates shared tales of Jonathan. Some told funny stories trying to embarrass him, very often succeeding. Others told stories of his kindness and generosity, ways he had helped them over the years. There was food, laughter, and some dancing. All in all, it was a grand evening.

When the door closed behind the last guest, Jonathan gathered Jennifer into his arms. "You are amazing, do you know that?"

She put her arms about his neck and pulled him closer. "So you say, but you can tell me again."

He leaned closer to her. She could feel his sweet breath next to her mouth. "You are amazing...and I love you more than life itself," he whispered. His mouth found hers, kissing her tenderly, sweetly, then with more fervor. She responded to him eagerly.

"Mr. H., do you want...oh, sorry..."

"No, Max...it's ok," Jonathan said, "just paying my thanks here. And, I'm sure I owe you a lot of thanks too, Max."

"You don't plan to pay me the same way, do you Mr. H.?" Max asked, grinning.

They all shared a laugh over the absurdity of that situation. "Have a drink with us Max?"

"No, if it's all the same to you two, I'm gonna clean up the kitchen and go to bed. I'm beat. Besides, I think Mrs. H has another present to give you." He winked at Jennifer.

Jonathan pulled her close and said, "I'm counting on it."

"Goodnight, you two. And Happy Birthday again, Mr. H." Max reached out a hand for a shake and Jonathan pulled him into an embrace.

"Thank you, Max...for more than this party...for everything you have done for me over the years. You have shaped me into what I am today...and I love you for it."

Unshed tears brimmed in Max's eyes. "I love you too, Mr. H. Botha ya."

Jennifer could see that it was an emotional moment for Jonathan as Max retreated into the kitchen. Without saying a word, she put her arm through his and led him upstairs to their room.

* * *

The room glowed softly with candlelight, and two glasses graced the bedside table next to a bottle of champagne. Jennifer, in a silky lavender nightgown and robe, waited impatiently for Jonathan to finish his shower. She was giddy with excitement and felt like a child...she wanted so much to surprise him and to please him…

As Jonathan entered in his robe, she went to him eagerly and took him by the hand. "Come, darling...there's more..."

"Mmmm...I hope so," he murmured pulling her close.

"Yes, that too...but first you need to open your presents." She pulled him closer to the pile of presents.

"This is wonderful, darling. But why so many?" he asked when he saw the neatly stacked pile.

"Oh...I was just having fun," she said pulling him down on the rug next to her."Here, open this one first."

Jonathan carefully opened the first package to reveal a new camera. "This is wonderful, darling. Especially since I dropped our last one over the side of Al's boat last summer. We needed this. Thank you."

"Sure," she said quickly. Then looking around, "Now, why don't you open...this one," she said as she handed him the next package. He smiled at her. She was obviously quite pleased with herself for surprising him in this way.

He opened this package to find a new fishing hat. "A fishing hat? We haven't been fishing since..."

"I know, since you dropped the camera over the side..."

"...of Al's fishing boat." he joined her. They laughed together.

"Next." she said handing him a larger and heavier box.

"So...are we going fishing or..." he began.

"No...no questions, darling. Just open the box," she answered.

When he found a pair of hiking boots, he was greatly surprised. He hadn't had a pair of hiking boots since his 20's when he was young and carefree.

"Darling, if you are trying to confuse me, then you have succeeded. People don't wear hiking boots on fishing trips..." he told her teasingly, eyebrows raised.

"Oh stop...look in the boot."

Jonathan put a hand into the right boot and pulled out a rectangular box with a red ribbon. He glanced at Jennifer whose eyes were shining.

"You're up to something," he said tugging off the ribbon without taking his eyes off her.

"I am..." she said in a low but lilting voice.

Jonathan opened the box to reveal an envelope. Inside was a letter of reservation...for an Alaskan cruise, one of Jonathan's dreams! His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Do you like it?" she asked quietly.

"Do I like it?...Darling, I _love_ it!" He read over the paper again. "Says reservations for two...hmmm...wonder who would like to go with me...do you think Max...?"

"JONATHAN!"

He laughed at her expression and took her in his arms rolling her to the floor beneath him. He kissed her then, slow and lingering.

"Don't you have one more present for me?" he asked nuzzling her neck and running his hands along the sides of her silken hips.

"Mmmm. Greedy tonight, aren't we?" she teased, running her hands under his robe.

"Well, it IS my birthday, darling..." he murmured as he continued placing kisses along her neck and shoulders.

Jennifer sighed. She entwined her fingers in his, then stood and pulled him toward their bed.

Beside the bed, she once again let her hands wander under his robe. Kissing his lips with fire, she ran feather-like finger tips across his chest. His body responded to hers voraciously. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. Then he threw off the robe and quickly undressed. Laying beside her, he began his journey again. He toyed with the straps on her gown."You look so lovely, " he said in a husky voice. "Is this new?"

"Another one of your birthday presents," she whispered between kisses.

"Mmm...I like...so soft..." he whispered to her as his hands explored...over the silk at first, driving her passions crazy. Then under the silk…

She responded quickly and took her place on top of him. He slid his hands under the gown helping her to slip it over her head and off to the floor. With no other hindrances, he pulled her down close to him. His body was aching for her.

He rolled her under him and she rose to meet him. Giving herself to him with complete abandon...The candlelight flickered and the champagne waited until their passions were spent…

Then she lay her head upon his chest and sweet sleep overtook them both...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The tires screeched on the runway as the commuter plane made it's landing in Petersburg, Alaska. Jonathan and Jennifer peered out the small windows to see the grandeur around them. It was absolutely gorgeous! The water looked cold and pristine, and the snow-capped mountains towered in the distance. This was a trip unlike any other that they had made during their marriage.

Jennifer had chosen a smaller ship, the Tikaani, for their trip. This excursion allowed for more personal choices in their activities. They had perused the brochures again and again before heading out on the journey. Jennifer wanted to see the wildlife, of course, perhaps take some photos for a future article. She especially hoped they would see some whales. Jonathan was interested in doing a little fishing and perhaps some hiking...just getting away from it all...and, of course, spending some much-needed time together.

After landing and deboarding, they made their way to a cabin which housed the offices of the Tikaani Cruise Line.

"Hello folks," a friendly voice greeted them. "I'm Hank. How can I help you today?"

"I'm Jonathan Hart and this is my wife Jennifer. We have reservations..."

"Ah, yes! Mr. and Mrs. Hart...so glad to meet you. Did you have a nice flight?"

"Yes, very nice. The views were gorgeous."

"Well, good," said Hank. You are going to take in more views than your mind can comprehend, Mr. Hart. Beautiful country up here, if I do say so myself."

He had Jonathan complete and sign some paperwork before calling to the back room for help. Within moments, another man entered from the back of the cabin.

"Tom, this is Mr. and Mrs. Hart. They have Stateroom A. Please see that their luggage gets there." Without a word, Tom started to do as he was bidden.

Jennifer stopped him. "Wait...I'd like to have that carry on bag, please. Thank you...Tom, is it?" She smiled. He nodded, but did not respond in kind. Instead, he glanced over her coldly and picked up the luggage. There was something about Tom that made her very uncomfortable. But, she passed it off. _Maybe I'm judging him too quickly_ , she thought.

They recognized the Tikaani as soon as they approached the dock. As they boarded they were greeted by the crew. Then they were shown to their stateroom where they found luxury in a small ship setting. A complimentary bottle of wine awaited them as well as a gift basket of fancy toiletries. They changed into some comfortable clothes and headed to the Salon, a gathering place for passengers.

The Captain wanted to meet with all his guests to welcome them as a group and to allow them time to get acquainted.

Jonathan and Jennifer entered the Salon and found a place to sit. They were enjoying the views from the window and chatting quietly with one another as they watched the other passengers arrive. When the little group was gathered, the Captain took his place and spoke to his guests.

"Hello, my name is Peter Calligrio. I am the ship's captain. I think I met all of you as you boarded, but I always like to officially greet our guests and to tell you that we are happy to have you traveling with us. I trust you found your staterooms to you satisfaction."

"You are currently in the Salon. This is a gathering place. You are welcome here at any time. The Galley is behind me where you see our Chef is already beginning your next delicious meal. Of course, above us is the upper deck...there for your traveling, viewing, and fishing enjoyment; and you may also visit the Wheelhouse where you can watch us as we maneuver the Tikaani through the icy waters. The views from the Wheelhouse are sublime, so you may want to pay us a visit."

"As you can see, we have a small number traveling on this excursion. I would like us to introduce ourselves so we know who our traveling companions are. Let's start over here please." He motioned to a young couple snuggled close on a couch.

"Hi. I'm Tim Shetner. This is my wife, Marcy. We're from Austin, Texas."

The Captain continued moving around the Salon allowing the guests to introduce themselves. Besides the young Shetners, there was an elderly man, William Thomas with his wife, Betty and his sister, Pauline. There were two brothers, Paul and Joe Baxter, from Wisconsin who were looking forward to some photo opportunities and fishing. Finally, it was Jonathan's turn.

"Hello, I'm Jonathan Hart. This is my wife, Jennifer. An Alaskan cruise has always been a dream of mine and...well, here we are."

With introductions over, the Captain once again made them feel welcome and went over the itinerary. When all was said and done, each group went their separate ways. Jonathan and Jennifer headed to the deck, she with camera in tow.

The sun was shining as the ship left the dock and started on it's journey. The air was cool and a little windy. The sun felt wonderful on their faces, but they were glad to have the warmth of their parkas.

"Move over there, Darling," Jennifer told Jonathan, "I want a photo of you with those mountains in the background," After taking a few snapshots, Jennifer felt a nudge at her elbow. She turned to find Tom, the baggage crewman at her side.

"Would you like me to take a photo of you and your husband together?" he asked.

"Oh, would you? Yes, that would be very nice." She smiled and handed him the camera. She snuggled close to Jonathan who wrapped an arm about her waist. Tom took the photo and gave back the camera.

"Thank you so much, I rea..." But, before she could finish her sentence, he had turned his back on her and was talking to another passenger offering the same photo opportunity.

"...appreciate it, " she muttered under her breath as she turned away from him. "Thank you...I guess."

The rest of the first day was spent just cruising and taking photos of the views. They were able to sit on the deck in the sun, and spent some time in the Wheelhouse to watch the operations of the ship.

They enjoyed getting to know their fellow passengers better also. Jennifer chatted with the ladies while Jonathan watched some of the guys do some fishing. Jonathan found her in the Salon later visiting with the woman.

"Could I interest you in coming on deck to watch the sunset with me?" he whispered to her.

"Of course," then to the ladies, "It has been so nice talking with you. We'll do it again."

On deck, Jonathan took her hand in his. They strolled comfortably in silence watching the glow of the sky...first a yellow and orange hue, then turning to orange and red...and darker until the sky turned shades of crimson with dark purple clouds.

"Amazing," Jennifer said in awe of the beauty.

"Yes, it is," was his response looking at her. He pulled her close into his arms. "YOU are amazing to me. And the love we share is amazing...and this place… Thank you, Darling, for this gift. I love it...and I love you."

She said nothing in reply. Just wrapped her arms about him and pulled him close melting her lips with his.

* * *

They entered their stateroom after a wonderful dinner of fresh Alaskan Pollock.

"Oh Jonathan, I am sooo full. That was wonderful, wasn't it?" She pulled off her shoes and threw herself onto the bed.

"Well, I must say, YOU had a healthy appetite tonight," he said, raising a brow.

"What is THAT supposed to mean? You ate pretty well yourself, you know."

He laughed and slid onto the bed next to her. "I'm just saying...that it may take some extra...physical activity...to wear off that meal. That's all I'm saying."

She gave him a sideways glance. "Extra physical activity? Hmmm. Did you have something special in mind?"

"Oh you know me, I always have a plan." He pulled her close and began nibbling on her earlobe, kissing her neck, toying with her buttons…

There was a knock on their stateroom door. With an exasperated groan, Jonathan got up to answer it. He opened the door to find the young Tim Shetner waiting outside.

"I'm sorry to bother you," he started, visibly pale and shaken, "but I was wondering...have you have seen my wife?"

Jonathan invited Tim into their stateroom and offered him a seat, but Tim was so upset he couldn't sit still for more than a few seconds at a time.

"I can't find her anywhere..." he began, running a hand through his tousled hair. "I've asked everyone on the crew and everyone on this ship. I've looked _everywhere_!" His voice caught this time and he couldn't say any more.

Jennifer was up by this time. "I saw her this afternoon. She was on the back deck of the ship...we chatted a bit. I went to the Salon then, but she said she wanted to enjoy the sun for awhile. I haven't seen her since though. You need to calm down, Tim, I'm sure there's an explanation...can I fix you a drink?"

"No. No...I hafta go, I hafta find Marcy. What am I going to do? I've talked to everyone...you were the only ones I hadn't asked yet…"

Tim bolted for the door and Jonathan followed.

"Wait, Tim," Jonathan said. "I'll go with you to search." He looked at Jennifer as he grabbed his parka. "He shouldn't be alone," he whispered.

She nodded. "Jonathan, do you want me to..."

"No, Darling, I would rather you just stay here. I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I can."

Two hours, but what seemed like an eternity, later; Jonathan came into the stateroom. Jennifer went to meet him. "Well…?"

"We couldn't find her...nothing...not a trace."

"Oh Jonathan. How's Tim? Where is he?"

"He's with Captain Calligrio. They are calling out a search party."

Seeing her worried look, he pulled her into his arms.

* * *

Two days later, Tim, a bleak shell of his former self, disembarked from the Tikaani. After an extensive search, Marcy had never been found. It left a sad pall over the ship.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Two days later, the Captain informed the passengers that they would be soon be near Tongass National Forest. They would be able to take kayaks or excursion boats to explore the shoreline where there were ample hiking opportunities.

Jonathan and Jennifer were looking forward to this excursion. It would be good to get off the ship and exercise their minds and bodies. They dressed in layers so that clothing could be easily removed or added depending on the temperature. Jonathan carried a backpack with a packed lunch and plenty of water. Jennifer carried the camera bag. They boarded and took an inflatable boat to shore with the Baxters, the two brothers from Wisconsin. Once ashore, the Harts and Baxters went their separate ways.

Jonathan and Jennifer were looking forward to some time alone together. The cruise was wonderful, but with a small ship, there was little time alone. They headed into the Tongass National Forest on a well-traveled hiking trail. The scenery was plush around them... emerald green lushness, moss-covered rocks, and babbling streams.

They walked hand-in-hand when the trail permitted and helped each other along when the climb made it necessary. After a two-hour hike, the trail widened into a vast green meadow with a crystal clear lake beyond.

"Jonathan!" Jennifer whispered excitedly, "Look."

At the edge of the lake were some moose grazing and lapping water. Jennifer's camera was clicking away trying to capture this rare view.

They found a good spot to stop for their picnic and laid a blanket out on the ground by a pine. Jonathan unpacked their sandwiches, drinks, cheese and fruit...all compliments of the chef in the galley. The food was delicious!

Jonathan lay back on the blanket pulling his hat down a bit to shade his eyes. Jennifer giggled.

"What?" he asked peering at her from under the hat's edge.

"Nothing...it's nothing, really." She continued looking at him and tried to suppress her giggles.

"You're laughing at my hat, aren't you? That's it...it's my hat..."

"No no.."

"Just remember who chose this hat for me." He pulled it off to ponder it, then placed it back on his head. "Actually...I kind of like it."

"Jonathan, really! Please don't get attached to that hat. It's for fishing purposes only! It's just...not you. Sorry, Darling."

He looked at her seriously from under the brim. "Not me, huh? Not me? Well...it just doesn't have the finishing touches yet. I want to get some fishing lures and such to attach to it, like the pros do. You'll see...it will be a great hat. I'll wear it when we get back to the city...with my tux...and I'll take you out for an evening on the town, " he said mockingly. " _And_ , I might even wear it to bed...what would THAT do for you?"

She looked at him lying there in the warm sun, packed in a parka and his ridiculous hat...and she thought he was adorable. She couldn't resist him. "Well," she said snuggling close to him and unzipping his parka slowly, "it might do for me what it's doing now..."

"Mrs. Hart. Surely you don't plan to unclothe me in the Alaskan wilderness. I'll freeze to death!"

"Oh...I won't let you freeze to death," she said teasingly. She snuggled inside his over-sized parka and he zipped it up around them both. His mouth found hers teasing and probing playfully, then hungrily. Even an oversized parka doesn't leave much room for two, so their bodies were very close. He could feel every curve against him and she could feel that he was hungry for more than kisses.

He pulled back from her for a moment giving her Eskimo kisses. "Mmmm..." she whispered, "I'm ready to go back to the stateroom, if you follow my meaning…"

"You have plans for me, don't you Mrs. Hart?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes I do... _and_ I may even let you wear that hat."

* * *

The hike back was more downhill and less strenuous than the first climb. Easier trails made for more viewing of the scenery around them. Jennifer took several photos of scenery and some of the wildlife they encountered.

"I'm seriously disappointed in the wildlife encounters we have had today," she told Jonathan as they walked single file through a narrow trail. I mean, the moose were great, but we haven't really seen anything to write about."

"Why?" he asked sheepishly, "You afraid people won't want to read about squirrels and chipmunks?" He laughed aloud.

She reprimanded him by giving him a slight shove. He stumbled to the edge of the path and slid on some loose dirt. She grabbed his arm.

"What are you trying to do to me?" he queried, laughing. Suddenly his laugh was gone. He turned more serious. "Jennifer, hand me your binoculars, will you?"

"What do you see? Oh, I hope it's a bear. That's what I want some photos of...some Alaskan bears."

Jonathan peered through the binoculars. "Those aren't bears. Look."

He handed the binoculars to a puzzled Jennifer. She looked through them in the direction that he had. Below, in the brush at the bottom of a ravine, were two bodies...she recognized them by their coats...they were Paul and Joe Baxter.

Jonathan and Jennifer hurried as quickly as they could back to the ship. They reported their sighting and Alaskan police were called in. A helicopter airlifted the Baxters out of the ravine. Both were dead...presumably from a fall.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Jonathan and Jennifer entered their stateroom exhausted in mind and body. They threw off their packs and parkas. Jonathan fixed them both a drink before joining Jennifer on the small couch.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her quietly.

"Oh...I don't know...I just can't believe this...first Marcy, now the Baxters..." She sighed. "This trip is certainly not going as planned, is it?"

He pulled her back against him. "We have had some unexpected events, haven't we? He brushed her hair away and kissed her forehead softly. I'm sorry. I know you wanted everything to be perfect."

She leaned against his chest, "I did. I wanted this trip to be perfect for you. One that we would remember..."

"It will. We need to concentrate on us. The things that happened...well, we can't change them no matter how badly we feel about them."

"I know."

They sat in silence for awhile nursing their drinks before Jonathan continued, "Why don't we go on deck and walk or go to the galley for some dinner. It's getting late..."

Jennifer sat for a moment pondering. "Darling, do we have to go out? I would rather just stay here tonight. Just the two of us. Maybe we can order some food and have it brought here..."

"Whatever you like," he said softly. She raised her lips to his and he kissed her tenderly.

* * *

Although the food was again delicious, neither of them had much of an appetite. Their minds were tired after the day's events, and their bodies were tired from the long hike they had taken. Jonathan showered and was sitting on the bed looking through the itinerary when Jennifer came out of the shower hair wrapped tightly in a towel.

"Making plans for tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Looking things over..."

After combing her hair, she joined him cross-legged on the bed. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked putting on a light-hearted smile.

He looked at her. He knew she was still bothered by the day's events, but thought it best to make plans and think of other things.

"Tomorrow we are supposed to be in whaling waters. Plenty of opportunities for those photos you've been wanting. And...before we reach those waters, I may try my hand at some fishing. Gotta use my new hat." He gave her a sideways glance and grinned. "And, I have a surprise of my own...something I planned for you."

"Oh? I love surprises...what is it?" she asked smiling.

"Now, if I told you it would no longer be a surprise, would it?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a hint?" she asked.

"No...not even a hint. It's a surprise."

"If I...give you a back rub?"

"Well... if you give me a back rub, I'll think about it."

"Deal." Jennifer stacked all the brochures neatly on the bedside table while he removed his robe. She seated herself comfortably on Jonathan's back and began massaging around his neck and across his shoulders. Some of the tension of the day started to fade as her fingertips pressed and massaged his tired muscles. She manipulated his muscles with strong firm hands running them down his shoulders to his mid-back and around his sides.

"Mmmm, that feels great, Darling," he spoke softly. After some time, Jonathan said, "Your turn."

"Oh? I get a turn? I didn't know that was part of the deal," she teased, "but I'll take it."

They traded places and Jonathan ran strong hands over her aching muscles. She closed her eyes and let him take her away. Neither of them spoke. Just enjoyed the moment.

Finally he slid down beside her and took her in his arms, with tenderness this time...not with passion. They were both much more relaxed. She snuggled up close to him.

"Feel better?" he asked softly.

"Mhmm. Much. Now...what's my surprise?"

"I told you I wasn't telling you."

"You said if I gave you a back rub..."

"...that I would think about it...that's what I said. And I thought about it and decided I still want it to be a surprise."

"Jonathan!" she began. But her thoughts were quickly dismissed by the kisses he was trailing down her neck. He kissed her mouth tenderly and rolled her beneath him. He pulled back and looked at her as if asking, yes?

No answer was necessary. He knew the answer when she pulled him into her arms and placed her warm, tender mouth on his.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"The French toast was wonderful, Gregory, thank you." Jennifer paid her compliments to the chef as she and Jonathan left the galley after a bountiful breakfast. The Salon seemed so empty now with both the Shetners and the Baxters gone. They hadn't seen much of William and Betty Thomas and Pauline either. Being older, they tended to stay on the ship. Now and then they would see them in the galley or lying on deck chairs trying to soak in a little warmth from the Alaskan sun.

This morning Jonathan was going to try a little fishing. He was surprised to see William ready to try his hand at fishing too. Betty and Pauline were seated nearby, books open on their laps. Jennifer took a few snapshots of Jonathan in his fishing gear, it was so out of character for him to be dressed so.

After greeting the ladies and watching the fishing awhile, Jennifer decide to stroll the deck perusing the shore for wildlife. She scanned the shoreline with her binoculars. As she was scanning, she heard footsteps on the deck. Turning, she found Tom, the crewman, watching her.

"Good Morning," she said trying to be friendly. He wandered closer.

"It's a lovely day, isn't it?" she continued. Tom made her very uncomfortable, but she couldn't really say why. Maybe because he hardly spoke and never smiled. All the other crew members were so friendly. Tom was just 'different'...there was no other way to describe him. He came to the rail next to her and looked out toward the shore.

"We're hoping to see some whales today," she said trying to make conversation.

"You probably will," he said quietly. "We're getting into their territory now. If you keep your eyes open, you can see small wisps of spray as the whales surface for air. Then watch for their tails if they decide to dive deep."

"Thank you for the information. You seem very knowledgeable about whales. I'm hoping to get some photos and perhaps write an article about them. I..."

Tom darted flashing eyes at her, "You a newspaper person?" he asked suddenly.

"No, I'm a free-lance journalist...I write for..."

She was interrupted with a quick, "I need to go...have work to do."

"...Okay then...goodbye Tom…have a good day," she said pleasantly. But before all the words were out of her mouth, he was gone.

 _I must have struck a cord somewhere,_ Jennifer thought. _Such a strange man…_

* * *

The fishing was very successful. William and Jonathan pulled in a great many fish. One of Jonathan's was 2 feet long! The crew told Jonathan he had caught a smart old fish, one that had escaped many a hook.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

They explained that Graylings don't usually get that large unless they have lived a long time.

"He'll make good eating," said one of the crew grinning. "Gregory can cook up a tasty meal outa him!"

With this news, Jennifer, who had been snapping photos piped in, "Oh Jonathan...You can't _eat_ him!"

He raised his eyebrows at her.

She continued in dismay, "I mean, look at him! He's King of the Graylings around here. Who are you to snuff out his life?" Then to the crew, "How old do you suppose he is anyway?"

"Well, Ma'am, by the size of him, I'd say he's at least ten-years-old. They don't live much beyond that. He could take a record, that one. I haven't seen one that big in a long time."

"You see, Darling," Jonathan started, "He's an old fish...Jake says he won't live much longer anyway..."

" _Jonathan, no!_ You _have_ to let him go. I just can't eat him! Look at him!"

With an exasperated look, Jonathan asked the crew to remove the hook and throw him back.

"You _crazy!?"_ asked one of the crew.

"No, I just value my marriage," Jonathan answered.

When the King of the Graylings was released and flipping happily through the water, Jennifer put her arm through Jonathan's. "See Darling? You've done your good deed for the day."

"Humph," he replied. "And you'll do _your_ good deed tonight."

"Happily," she responded with a smile just for him.

* * *

The Captain told them they were far enough north that they would soon be in whaling waters. Jonathan and Jennifer made a trip to the stateroom. She to get more film, he to shower and change. She had wrinkled her nose at him telling him he smelled "fishy".

After a quick lunch, they made their way to the deck where the other passengers were waiting. The gray-blue water was relatively calm. Occasionally they would see the 'wisp' of spray Tom had told Jennifer about. Jennifer relayed the information Tom had shared to Jonathan.

"When did you talk with him?" Jonathan asked concern marking his voice.

"Earlier...when you were fishing...I was taking some photos and he came over and talked a bit."

"I would rather you didn't spend time with him, Darling. He's a little unusual...I'm just not comfortable with him."

"Well, he _is_ unusual. I agree with that, but I think he's lonely. I was just trying to be nice."

"Just...be careful around him. I would rather you kept your distance.."

Their conversation was interrupted by a crewman. "We are coming up close to a whale now. We'll take you as close as we can without risk of harming the animal...or the ship." Everyone laughed at this remark. They huddled as close to the edge as possible with cameras ready.

A hush fell over the guests as they watched the dark shadow under the water. They were in another world, the whale's world. They watched silently, holding their breaths as the great animal sprayed and then dived into the depths. It's massive tail rose out of the icy waters...then slowly disappeared back into the deep.

Cheers and laughter rang out from the group at this point. They were awestruck by this powerful animal and the gift that they had been given...to get to come into it's icy world and see it if only for a moment.

They spent the entire afternoon watching the whales. Jennifer took many fantastic photos. They amazed her, these quiet creatures.

She could not stop talking about it even through dinner. They ate in the galley this time having dinner with the other guests. Her eyes were sparkling as she recounted the adventure with those who had shared it with her.

Jonathan watched her with amusement and wonder. She was so full of beauty, and life, and goodness...and he loved her so.

She glanced at him, "Jonathan...are you listening to me? You look like you're a million miles away..."

He came away from his thoughts then, "I'm sorry, Darling...I was lost in thought..."

"You were staring at me," she whispered for his ears only.

"That I was," he said quietly looking into her eyes.

She saw a fire beginning there, just embers, but something she did not want to miss.

Excusing themselves from their current company, they headed back to the stateroom.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Jennifer drew Jonathan into her arms. She kissed him eagerly, with a hunger that he returned in full. She whispered to him between kisses..."I've missed you today".

"Darling, we've been together for most of the day..."

"But I've had to share you...and I just needed to get you alone." Her mouth was hot against his, kissing with fire, probing, melting him from the inside out.

They made their way to the bed, undressing quickly, and made love with an urgent fervor. Afterwards, Jonathan pulled her close to his side.

"You okay, Darling?" he said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, snuggling closer.

"Well...I..."

"Was in a hurry tonight? It's okay...I was in a hurry too...couldn't wait to feel you close to me." She turned her head up to kiss him again. Besides, I was doing my 'good deed' for the day...to thank you for giving the Grayling his life back, remember?"

He laughed. "If tonight is any indication of the response I'll get, I think I'll jump on the 'Save the Animals' bandwagon! Let's see...hmmm...Did I ever tell you about the time I freed that poor mouse from a mousetrap...?"

She looked at him with exasperation. "Jonathan! Do you mean you would feign a false love for the animal kingdom for a night of wild sex?"

He raised his brow and tilted his head as if pondering the question.

"Well?" she started...but when she looked at him, she melted inside. He was irresistible to her."It isn't necessary, you know. I'm yours for the asking."

"Oh?...Then I'm asking..." he said quietly with another kiss and roaming hands.

"Then I'm yours," she said returning the same.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Morning came quickly. Jennifer rolled over and snuggled toward Jonathan's side of the bed thinking she would find him there, but he was gone. She heard the door of the stateroom open and his voice saying, "Rise and shine, Darling. I brought you breakfast." He held up her robe for her to get into. "I won't even peek," he teased.

"I'll bet you won't," she quipped back. She put her arms into the robe he offered and he turned her around and tied the sash. "Well...you're taking awfully good care of me this morning, Mr. Hart. What's going on?"

He pulled her close. "This trip was planned for me, but this is YOUR day. The day of your surprise..."

"Ohhh?..." she drew closer to him wrapping her arms about his neck. "So, what is it? What's my surprise?"

"Well, I'm not going to _tell_ you. That wouldn't be a surprise. I'm going to _show_ you."

"Is it the same surprise you gave me last night? Because if it is..."

"You're so easily amused."

"Last night was wonderful," she said quietly drawing closer to him.

"That shouldn't surprise you..." he whispered against her now waiting mouth. She placed her mouth on his and he took the bait eagerly. " _You_ are insatiable lately..."

"Complaining?" she asked.

"Not at all."

"Must be the wilderness air."

"I'll bottle some and take it home..." he said between her kisses. His body was already beginning to respond. He reluctantly distanced himself from her. "Darling, we are on a schedule today, and it's time for breakfast. But...save these thoughts for later."

"Mmmm," she smiled.

As they were eating their breakfast, they heard a knock on their door. Jonathan opened it to find a crew member.

"Sorry to bother you, Mr. Hart. May I come in for a moment?"

"Certainly," Jonathan answered opening the door wide.

"Are you feeling well today sir, you and Mrs. Hart?"

"Yes, we're feeling fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, sir, Mr. Thomas and his wife are very ill. We are wondering if it's food poisoning. Did you happen to eat in the galley with them last night?"

Jonathan looked at Jennifer. "Yes, we did, but, as I recall, Jennifer and I had some seafood while the Thomas' ate some type of soup, didn't they Jennifer?"

"Yes, they did" she agreed. "Are they going to be alright or do they need medical attention?"

"We have called onshore, to get information on how to help them. They will most likely be fine. We just wanted to see if you were alright. Trying to narrow down the problem. Glad to see you're fine. You'll let us know if you have any problems, will you?"

"Yes, we will," replied Jonathan, "Thank you for checking on us."

* * *

The Tikaani made it's way further north through icy waters making it's way around the icebergs that projected from it's surface. Jonathan and Jennifer stood on deck dressed warmly enjoying the view. It was quiet on the boat with so few passengers aboard and some not well enough to be on deck. Next docking point would be in Bettles, Alaska. The ship would dock for a day allowing passengers to go ashore and enjoy the sights of that area.

As they traveled, they noticed a lighthouse on the land jutting out into the water. Both were surprised to see a lighthouse in the area and were discussing it when they heard a voice behind them. They turned to see the crewman, Tom.

"That's Tree Point Lighthouse," he said quietly. "Built in 1903 and activated in 1904." he told them. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of it. There's a legend about that lighthouse."

"Oh really?" Jennifer queried. "Tell us about it."

Jonathan shifted from one foot to another. He didn't care for this Tom. Tom made him uneasy for some unknown reason, and Jonathan had always been a fairly good judge of character. But, Tom was already deep into the legend of the lighthouse, and Jennifer seemed to be fascinated by the tale he was weaving…

... _so when the ship went down, Rebecca and her love, Edward were separated from one another. She saw him drifting off into the icy waters shouting to her 'Rebecca, the lighthouse...' he shouted over and over until she disappeared from his view._

 _Rebecca clung to a piece of wood from the ship. The water was icy and she shivered, but she paddled and strained until she reached the shore. She crawled ashore and was found the next day by the keeper of the lighthouse. He carried Rebecca to the lighthouse...she was nearly dead from exposure. But he carried her in and nursed her back to health. The keeper let her stay with him. She had no one...Edward never came back...he was dead. But Rebecca never believed he was dead...every night when the keeper lit the lighthouse, Rebecca would climb the long winding staircase and look out over the waters and watch for Edward...she watched every night...he never came back...but she never gave up...always watched, always waited, always hoped...they say her ghost watches still..."_

Tom fell silent and stared out at the lighthouse after he finished his tale.

Jennifer was fascinated, "That's a beautiful story," she told him.

"I imagine Edward's ghost still hovers over these waters searching for her," Tom said solemnly.

At that point, other crewmen began preparing for docking. Once again, the ship would not go close to shore, but Jonathan and Jennifer would take an excursion raft from the ship to the closest dock. They boarded their raft with one bag that Jonathan had packed for them. The trip from ship to shore was a short one. Once ashore, Jonathan looked for his destination...Bettles Lodge.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

The Lodge was located up a long winding lane on a hill not too far from the lighthouse. It was a quaint wooden structure with lots of glass windows. It smelled of wood and fireplaces, very rustic. Jonathan approached the front desk.

"Hello...I'm Jonathan Hart. I have a reservation for the Aurora Cabin."

"Ah yes...Mr. Hart. So glad you made it," said a large, jovial man with a round face. "We've been looking for you. I'm Sam...Sam Talbot."

"Nice to meet you Sam. This is my wife Jennifer."

"Nice meetin' you, ma'am. So you came to see the nor..."

"Ah, Sam.." said Jonathan cutting him off. "Could you please show us the way to our cabin? It's beginning to grow dark."

"Sure. Sure thing, Mr. Hart. Let me grab the key here...right this way."

They exited the lodge and walked down another lane through some woods but into a clearing. The Aurora Cabin sat in a clearing, high on a hill overlooking mountains. It was a gorgeous setting.

"Oh Jonathan, it's beautiful here," said Jennifer in awe.

"Well, you folks will find everything you need here at the cabin," Sam told them. "We serve all meals at the lodge, if you're interested...if not, you can purchase any items you need at the small general store in town. If you need anything, just let us know. Hope you enjoy the nort..."

"Thank you so much, Sam," Jonathan interrupted again. "You've been very helpful." With that, he led Sam to the door and Sam made his way back to the lodge.

Jennifer explored. "Oh Jonathan...this is so beautiful! The cabin...and the view!" She went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, this is my surprise...I love it, Darling. Thank you." She melted into his arms and kissed him sweetly.

"I'm glad you like it, but there's more. Come here," he said quietly. He took her by the hand and led her up the steps to a loft bedroom. The room was fairly small but very cozy. It had a stone fireplace on one wall and a large bed on the other. But the amazing thing about the room was the ceiling which was made of two large thick glass panels. "Watch this..." he said as he turned off the light.

Jennifer stood in the middle of the room which turned completely black when the lights were extinguished. It was so black that she couldn't see her hand in front of her face.

"Jonathan?"

"Look up, Darling," she heard him say.

As her eyes adjusted to the room, she looked up and through the glass panels in the ceiling above. A genuine gasp of awe escaped her lips, " _Oh Jonathan!_ I've never _seen_ anything like this! So many stars! And they're _so_ close...like I could reach up and grab one if I liked."

By this time, Jonathan had inched his way through the blackness to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Do you want one? I'll pull one down for you. I would do anything for you...you know that."

She leaned back into his embrace and sighed. "I know you would...and I love you for it...and I love this place," she said quietly. "Thank you for bringing me here."

They stood as they were for quite some time, in the warmth of each other's arms and under the majesty of the creation above them. When he felt her shiver, Jonathan decided it was time to build a fire. Wood was provided and he soon had a warm fire crackling in the stone fireplace.

"Now," he said. "I'll prepare our dinner while you freshen up if you like."

"Are you sure? Don't you want me to help with something?" she asked him.

"No, this is _your_ night, remember? I have everything under control. Take a hot shower and I'll prepare our dinner."

"But Jonathan, I didn't pack anything for an overnight stay. You didn't tell me..." she began.

"I took care of everything...I think I packed everything you'll need. Trust me, darling, it's all under control. Go ahead...everything's in the bag."

As he busied himself, she went to locate the bag. The bathroom was in the downstairs of the cabin. She took a hot shower and pulled out the night clothes he had packed for her. She smiled, amused at her adorable husband... _This evening is for me, huh?_ she thought as she pulled out a new black satin teddy and robe. She put on the the teddy...it was a perfect fit. He knew her so well. Then she put on the silky robe. _I'm going to FREEZE in this..._ she thought fleetingly, ... _b_ _ut not for long._

The evening was perfect. Jonathan was true to his word...he _had_ thought of everything...a light supper, candles, wine...even her favorite music permeated the loft. They ate on a blanket spread in front of the fireplace. They fed each other bits of cheese and fruit...they toasted each other with the wine...they snuggled together and talked and laughed...and finally just sat quietly watching the dancing flames.

"Thank you, Darling," she finally whispered. "...for bringing me here and making this night so special...I love you so much..." She ran her silken hand across his cheek and drew him close to kiss her. He obliged, more than willingly. She looked so beautiful tonight. His thoughts had been anticipating her throughout the evening. He wanted her so...but, this was _her_ evening...and he knew she liked the romance and ambiance. He wanted the evening to be everything she wanted...and it had been. But now he wanted her...desperately. He kissed her, lightly at first between whispers, "You are so beautiful...I love you..." and then with increasing fervor.

He cupped her face in his hands and drew her waiting mouth to him, devouring her...the taste of her...the sweet taste of wine still on her lips. He opened the silky robe to reveal her in the teddy. It fit her body perfectly, every curve enhanced. He let his hands roam over her silken body...over each of those curves that he knew so well...unlacing the front of the teddy to reveal her beauty. She drew him closer and closer to her...wanting him also...wanting to feel his strong muscles...wanting to place kisses everywhere that her mind had already reached. "Jonathan..." she whispered.

When their passions were finally spent, Jonathan kissed her tenderly... her neck, her earlobes, her sweet mouth. She ran a finger softly from his temple down the side of his face…

" _YOU_ are wonderful," she whispered melting into his blue eyes. She snuggled closer to him. He could feel her shiver and he drew her close.

"Cold?" he asked softly.

"A little."

Hearing that, he began to get up. "Mmm...no. Where are you going?" she asked quietly. "Don't leave me..."

"I have no intentions of leaving you. I'm taking you with me..."

With that he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He tucked her beneath the covers gently and crawled in beside her on the other side. He pulled her back against him with his arms wrapped around her waist in the front. She snuggled closely to him as they looked at the stars above. As they watched, the sky began to glow with an array of colored lights...Jennifer gasped, "Oh, Jonathan, _look_!"

"It's the Northern Lights, Darling...I brought you to see them..."

"Ohhh, Jonathan...it's _gorgeous!"_

She snuggled closer to him. She could feel his soft, warm breath upon her neck as they watched in silence...God's Northern Lights...

 _ **To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

The next afternoon, they were met at the dock by Tom the crewman with a motorized excursion raft. He had come to take them back to the ship.

Jennifer greeted him warmly, "How are you today, Tom?"

He grunted a reply.

Jonathan and Jennifer settled into the raft. "Water seems a little rough today, Tom," Jonathan remarked. "Is it supposed to rain or..."

"Maybe so...haven't really heard," was his response.

They headed away from the dock and across the icy waters. They could see the Tikaani in the distance, but Tom seemed to be driving the raft out ahead of the ship.

Jonathan questioned this, "Tom, why are we going north of the ship? You're taking us too far out. Tom?"

Tom said nothing, but kept his eyes straight ahead as if on a mission. His only response was to drive the raft faster and into rougher waters.

"TOM!" Jonathan shouted.

Still no response. The raft was hitting the water at top speed now barely missing icebergs that were jutting out of it's icy surface. Jonathan jumped up from where he was sitting and attempted to take control of the raft. It bounced sporadically on the crest of the water nearly dumping it's three passengers.

"Tom, PLEASE!" Jennifer shouted.

Jonathan made yet another attempt to take control of the situation. This time Tom fought back. He swung around and attacked Jonathan. There was a brief struggle and Jonathan was thrown overboard into the icy water…

"JONATHAN! TOM, STOP! HELP HIM!," she shouted. But he turned a deaf ear and banked the raft heading it back to the ship.

"JONATHAN!" Her last glimpse of him was of his head as he attempted to swim in the rough, cold waters.

When the raft reached the Tikaani, Jennifer scrambled aboard shouting for help. "CAPTAIN! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!"

She ran frantically from the upper deck to the wheelhouse to the galley, but there was no one to be found on the ship. No one at all. She checked the lower deck, the salon, every stateroom. She was quickly coming to a horrid conclusion...she was alone...just she and Tom…

She ran back to her stateroom and locked the door behind her. She had to think. The raft...it was the only escape...and the only way to help Jonathan…

She heard a key turn in the lock...as she turned, the door opened. Tom was standing in the doorway looking at her silently.

"What are you DOING!? Where IS everyone!? What have you done?!" she screamed questions at him. He winced at her anger but silently moved toward her. She backed away slowly.

"Tom! Please...what do you want from me?" She continued to back around the edges of the stateroom walls, he following and watching...finally he stood before her. He reached a hand up to her cheek feeling it's softness. She turned her head away…

"You're the only one who's ever been nice to me. Everyone else is afraid of me since I got out...but, not you. You like me."

Jennifer's fighting spirit and quick mind made her think...if she was going to help Jonathan, she would have to keep her wits about her.

"Yes Tom...I DO like you. You've been very kind to me. But, Tom...tell me, where are the others?...the Captain and the other guests and...?"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING ABOUT THE OTHERS!?" He struck his fist into the wall beside her face. "THEY'RE GONE!" Then, seeing her frightened expression, he softened and touched her cheek again. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...please...don't be frightened of me...I'll take care of you."

As calmly as she could, Jennifer said, "I'm not frightened. I just wondered where they were...I wondered if we were going to have some time alone...that's all. You know, Tom. I'm getting hungry...why don't we go to the galley and I'll see what I can fix for us to eat?"

She started to move toward the door and he followed amiably until she reached for the knob to exit.

 **"NO!** No, you stay...I'll go make something."

Jennifer was NOT giving up so easily. She HAD to get away from him. HAD to take a chance. She shoved him as hard as she could and grabbed the doorknob to flee. He stumbled back from her shove, but was back on his feet in seconds. He grabbed her in the hall and dragged her back to the stateroom. Shoving her inside, he slammed and locked the door. She could hear his angry shouts from the other side, **"You're just like all the others...and you know what happened to them!"**

She could still hear him yelling and muttering obscenities as he went down the hall.

* * *

Jennifer was left for hours. She paced the floor. She yelled for Tom to come back. She finally curled up on the bed and had a good cry. She was so worried about Jonathan. He couldn't survive long in those icy waters, and the water was too rough for swimming...his parka would be very heavy if wet...it would weigh him down...oh, where was he? She lay on the bed and watched the sky turn from daylight to dusk to nightfall. And she devised a plan...

Jennifer waited until the knew the ship was stopped for the night. Tom had come down the hallway and listened several times, but he didn't attempt to come back into her stateroom. After a long while, when she hadn't heard him stirring about, she decided to try her plan. She dressed herself warmly before scrounging through her bag to find her nail file. She inserted the file into the lock and moved it about as quietly as possible. It took several minutes. Finally she heard a click and the doorknob moved freely. She turned the handle slowly and quietly and exited the room...then she tiptoed to the lower deck…

It was a dark night, but she could see the lighthouse beaming on shore. She _had_ to make it to the shore, and the lighthouse was her only guide. Jennifer lowered herself quietly over the side of the ship on a hanging ladder made for that purpose. She thought she would have to use the emergency oars, but was greatly relieved to find that Tom had accidentally left the keys in the raft. She decided to put a little distance between herself and the ship before starting the ignition. She didn't want to take any chances. Jennifer pulled the oars out and, with all the strength she had, she pushed off from the side of the ship. The raft moved obediently by her leading. She rowed out about forty feet from the ship and then started the ignition. She searched the small instrument panel...it didn't look too complicated. She took the wheel and moved in the direction of the lighthouse. In the distance she could hear an angry Tom screaming for her...he had awakened! She must hurry before he followed her on a different raft.

The raft was more difficult to maneuver than she had expected. She followed the light, but as she approached the shoreline, she realized she was south of the lighthouse. The shoreline was rocky and she ran the raft aground on a rock. Crawling from the raft, she pushed it back into the water and watched it float downstream. She didn't want Tom to see her raft onshore. Then she made her way carefully across the rocks finally reaching grassy land. The wind was cold even though she had layered her clothing under her parka. She trudged through the wind toward the lighthouse. She was tired both physically and emotionally. When she finally reached the lighthouse, she was thankful to find it unlocked. She entered it's dark interior and sat down her back against a wall. There she fell into an exhausted sleep.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

The wind whistling through the top of the lighthouse awoke Jennifer the next morning. She tried to stretch, but her body was stiff and sore, probably from the rowing and climbing from the night before. She looked around. The inside walls were of whitewashed stone. A curving, rustic staircase climbed up the center of the lighthouse. She stood beneath and looked up the staircase to the large light above. Jennifer decided to climb to the top and see the view from there...also to get a better idea which direction to go in finding help.

The steps were steep and the climb was long. Finally, she found herself at the top. The huge light was in the center. There was walking space, probably about 4 feet, all the way around the light and about a 3 foot high wall with a rail around the upper edge. The wind was colder today, especially at this height. Jennifer wrapped her arms tighter around her parka and looked out over the edge. She could see the cold waters lapping the shore below. She looked out over those cold waters…

 _Oh, Jonathan...where ARE you? Are you alright, my darling?._

 _O_ f course, her questions had no answers. She thought about the story Tom had told them about Rebecca and Edward. How Rebecca looked out of this very same lighthouse in search of her lost love...which brought her back to her own dilemma. She needed to get her bearings, find out where she was, and go in seek of help. If it wasn't too late...

She walked around to the other side of the lighthouse to look out over the land. She remembered that the Bettles Lodge and the Aurora Cabin were not awfully far from the lighthouse...if she could just find them, maybe she could walk there and seek help.

Looking out across the land, she saw some pines and the roof of a large cabin, smoke billowing from it's chimney. _Was that Bettles Lodge?_ If so, the Aurora Cabin was some distance to the left and behind that large cabin...she remembered that it was in a clearing because they could see through the roof and watch the northern lights. She glanced to the left and back... _YES! That MUST be Bettles Lodge!_ She made a mental note about which direction to travel. It would be a long walk...she had better get started. She made her way down the steep and winding staircase. She exited the lighthouse, and with determination, began her journey to Bettles Lodge where she would find help...and find Jonathan.

* * *

The bell jingled on the door to Bettles Lodge as Jennifer entered. Coming from the back room, she saw the welcoming face of Sam Talbott.

"Mrs. Hart?", he asked. Jennifer sank into the nearest chair. She hadn't eaten now for over 24 hours, and her body was weak from all of her worry, fatigue, and travel. A concerned Mr. Talbott rushed to her side.

"Mrs. Hart, are you alright? Where's Mr. Hart?"

The stress Jennifer had endured finally crashed down upon her shoulders and she began to cry softly.

Mr. Talbott grabbed a blanket to wrap around Jennifer's shoulders. "I'll be right back," he said softly. He headed to the back room. She could hear him calling, "Bessie!" Soon Sam reappeared with his kindly wife Bessie.

"Oh, Darling, look at you. You look so tired, " Bessie soothed. Let me take you upstairs and draw you a hot bath. A good relaxing soak is what you need. Then I'll bring you a bowl of warm soup."

"No, no listen.." Jennifer began.

"Now now, you'll feel much better when you get a little rest and..."

"NO! No, please, just listen to me. Jonathan is missing. He fell out of a raft yesterday. He's missing. Please...someone needs to search for him!"

Sam jumped right on it. "I'll contact the authorities, Mrs. Hart. Right away...Now you just go with Bessie. She'll fix you up in a nice room and take real good care of ya. Go on, now. I'll make the phone calls."

Jennifer obliged. It was good to finally get some help and to let someone else shoulder the burden with her. She followed Bessie to a comfortable room. Bessie drew a hot bath, as she promised, and let Jennifer relax in the tub. "I'll be right back with that soup...AND with some cherry pie. You're so thin, dear, you could use a little pie."

She smiled and Jennifer tried to smile back. She was being so sweet, really, but Jennifer could think of nothing but Jonathan...

After the warm bath, Jennifer put on the complimentary robe offered by the lodge. She ate her soup while Sam explained that a search would soon be underway for Jonathan. Bessie patted her hand and encouraged her to eat the pie. The soup was delicious, and she was very hungry, but it was hard to eat when she was so worried. Her stomach was in knots.

The Talbotts stayed and kept her company for awhile. Then Mrs. Talbott said, "Now Darlin', you need some rest...we're just going to let you be and I want you to lay right down in that bed and get yourself some rest." Jennifer did feel tired although it was just early evening. "Maybe you're right. I do need some rest...but you'll wake me as soon as you know anything, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am, we certainly will," Sam said earnestly. "Now you rest."

"Thank you both... so much..."

When the Talbotts left, Jennifer crawled under the blankets of the cozy bed. She felt so alone... _I know you're out there somewhere, Jonathan...I would feel it if you weren't...I'd know if you were gone...you're my soul mate._ As she thought on these things, she started to cry, softly at first, then with sobs that shook her body. She cried until she could cry no more and her body fell into a merciful sleep.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

The next morning, Jennifer awoke feeling more rested than the day before. She got up and got dressed making herself as presentable as possible without her needed supplies...everything was on the Tikaani. Today she would have Mr. Talbot take her into town where she would talk to authorities about Jonathan and about Tom.

After a steaming homestyle breakfast, Jennifer asked Sam about that lift into town.

"Be glad to take ya anywhere ya want." was his response. Thank God for this man and his wonderful wife.

Mr. Talbot was as good as his word. He drove Jennifer into Bettles where she talked to police about Tom. She told them of how Jonathan was thrown from the raft in a dispute with Tom. She told them about the Tikaani being empty of all crew and guests when she and Tom went aboard. They, of course, were already aware of Marcy Shetner being missing and of the deaths of the Baxter brothers. Jennifer told them of the possible food poisoning that the Thomas's experienced also. She remembered the frightening words that Tom had yelled at her when they were alone on the ship... 'You're just like all the others...and you know what happened to them!' She relayed all of these things to the Bettles Police.

"Do you think," Jennifer asked them, that when he said "and you know what happened to them" that he was referring to the people on the ship?"

The Police Commissioner sighed and gave Jennifer a serious look. "No Ma'am, I DON'T think he was referring to your shipmates. You see, Ma'am, we have reason to believe that this 'Tom' as he refers to himself is really a man named Doug Tomplin. Tomplin is a serial killer...escaped from prison four months ago. He's psychotic and very dangerous." He went on to describe the horrible crimes that Doug Tomplin was responsible for...He had stalked and killed seven women in the past fifteen years and was known to get rid of anyone standing in his way. "We highly recommend, Ma'am, that you leave this area immediately. Go back to LA where you will be safe."

"I can't leave the area," Jennifer began,"my husband is missing, remember? I have to wait until we find him."

The Commissioner looked down at some papers on his desk. Jennifer noticed that he couldn't look at her.

"What is it? Do you have news of my husband? Tell me! I know you have something to tell me!" she was nearly shouting now.

"No Ma'am, we don't have anything positive. Just speculation..."

"Speculation? About what?!"

"Ma'am,' the Commissioner sighed. "The truth is...no one could survive in those icy waters. It's just a matter of time until we find your husband's body...sometimes we never find the bodies and we have to call off the search."

 **"NO! NO! You're giving up too easily! You just want me to go back to LA so you can brush all of this under a rug. Well, I'm NOT leaving without my husband! So, you can just make up your minds to continue the search!"** An angry Jennifer stood to her feet and made a quick exit.

She left the police station and stood on the sidewalk out front waiting for Sam Talbot. When he finally joined her outside, they walked to his Jeep. Unknown to them both, they were being watched. From across the road, Tom watched Jennifer as she entered Mr. Talbot's jeep...and he watched the jeep as it made it's way up the winding road that led out of town...

* * *

Jennifer spent her days at the Lodge. The days turned into a week, then ten days. Sam and Bessie Talbot were very kind to her...they made sure she had everything she needed and kept her company when she wanted company. But, she could tell that they were starting to believe that the Commissioner was right...they didn't tell her so, but she could tell they had given up on finding Jonathan.

Jennifer had Max wire her some money since her belongings, including her purse, were still on the Tikaani. She bought a few clothes the next time she was in town. She stopped at the police station every time Mr. Talbot took her to town too...and she pressured them with questions...she was NOT giving up.

And each day she made a trip to the lighthouse...for some solitude...some time to think. She found some comfort there. It was peaceful...the only sounds were the wind whistling, the waves lapping the shore and an occasional cry of a bird or the singing of a whale. She looked out over the water and wondered about her Jonathan. He was out there somewhere...she knew it...her heart still told her so... _Where are you, my love?...I miss you so..._

She was completely unaware that she was not alone. She was being watched...he was beginning to know her schedule. He knew she was in town every two or three days. He knew the places she frequented there. He knew she took a walk around the lodge each morning, and he knew she went to the lighthouse near dusk.. _._

 _She was so beautiful,_ he thought, _not like the others...she was NICE to him..._ He began to devise a plan to make her his own. He had decided...she would be his or she would belong to no one...

 _ **To be continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

It was early morning. Jennifer could sleep no longer. She had been awake before the sunrise and now the sunlight dappled the blankets on her bed. It had been two weeks...two whole weeks now since she had seen her love, heard his voice...she was beginning to die inside, she missed him so...

BUT, she would make yet another trip to town to see the commissioner today...she was NOT giving up. She knew he was tired of seeing her. On the last trip he had tried to avoid her. She was a nice woman, Mrs. Hart, but he just had nothing new to say to her...no hope to give her...she needed to go home and get on with her life.

Mr. Talbot no longer made the trips to town with Jennifer. When she wanted to go, he would lend her his jeep. She was beginning to become very familiar with the area.

Today, after her usual trip to the police station, Jennifer decided to drive around Bettles. It was a small town, but she hadn't seen everything. It would give her something to do...maybe kill some time out of her long day.

She drove carefully, watching her surroundings so she would be able to find her road back to the lodge. After a while she noticed a truck that seemed to be following her. Everywhere she turned, the truck was not far behind. She couldn't see the driver...the truck kept a distance...but it seemed to be following her. Jennifer decided to speed up and try to lose the truck. It stayed back at a safe distance, but continued following. Finally she decided to go back to the police station. If someone was up to something, surely they wouldn't follow her there. She was right. As she parked in front of the station, she saw the truck turn a corner in the distance. _Strange_ , the thought, before she pulled away from the curb and headed back to the Lodge.

* * *

Two days later, Jennifer entered the lodge after a late morning walk. The smell of hot coffee and breakfast wafted through the air. The coffee sounded good, but Jennifer couldn't eat the breakfast. Her appetite was waning. Bessie Talbot was constantly trying to make fine meals and goodies to entice her...she just couldn't eat.

She couldn't get to sleep at night either, and didn't really want to crawl out of bed in the morning. The last words on her lips at night would be, _I miss you, darling..._ and in the morning, _God, please just let me sleep._ She was battling the onset of depression. She knew this to be so as she had once researched and done a story on the subject...and she _refused_ to succumb to it. If she did, Jonathan would never be found...she would NOT give up. So, with this renewed mental state, she would force herself out of the bed each morning.

As she entered the lodge, she noticed a man at the counter wearing a cap. He must be another new guest at the lodge. She passed him as she headed to her room. As she passed, he turned to watch her. It was Tom...he was entering closer into her domain.

The day passed by slowly. Jennifer took yet another trip to town to talk to authorities...to find out what, if anything, they were doing to find Jonathan. The answers were always the same..."no trace of him has been found...we're sorry."

Yet today, they _did_ have news of another kind...a frightening kind. Authorities had found the Tikaani in a fjord. Upon going aboard, the crew and guests were found...all dead...in the walk-in freezer. Jennifer gasped at this news. A list of names identifying the victims was presented to her, and she was asked if there were any names unaccounted for on the list.

"Only my husband's" came her curt reply.

Again, they shifted and looked away uncomfortably. "Ma'am, we are doing everything we can, I assure you..." began the Commissioner.

"Well, it isn't enough, is it?" said Jennifer, "and I will be on your doorstep until I have news of my husband's whereabouts. I am NOT leaving." With these firm words, Jennifer walked out of the precinct yet again with all the dignity she could muster. The news about the Tikaani had shaken her to the core...only one person could be responsible for all of this...Tom.

* * *

Jennifer returned to the Lodge. The rest of the afternoon passed slowly. Jennifer had purchased a writing tablet while in town and decided to write...just write all of her feelings down. She had kept journals in the past... had always found it therapeutic just to pour everything out on a clean page. She always felt renewed when she finished. Today was different though. Although she wrote, nothing was changed or accomplished when she finished. Because her burdens were out of her hands...nothing that she could change...they still glared at her from the page when she was done. She tossed the pencil down and grabbed her parka. Time for some fresh air...perhaps another walk would help.

As she passed through the lobby, a handful of guests were waiting there. She passed them by without an upward glance and left to the jingling of bells on the door. The wind was brisk. She headed to the lighthouse.

Behind her, a generous distance off, was Tom...he followed, watching, taking cover behind trees as he went. _She was so beautiful,_ Tom thought, _if only..._

His mind thought of all the things he would like to do to her...with her. He wanted her. But...just like the others, she wouldn't want him! No, he could _never_ get a woman like her...not without force...but, he HAD to have her! He fingered the knife he held in his pocket as he followed Jennifer discreetly to the lighthouse...

 _ **To be continued...**_


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

He WOULD have her. His body already began to respond with anticipation at the thought of her.

As he was thinking these things, he became careless in his walk and some branches cracked under his feet. Jennifer heard and turned quickly...she looked around and spotted the man with the cap that she had seen in the lobby.

"Hello?" she shouted.

He didn't answer. Instead she saw him scramble to his feet and run deeper into the trees. She caught a glimpse of his face from a far distance...it was so far away that she couldn't be sure; but, she thought it was...Tom.

She was too far from the lodge to venture back. If it _was_ him, he would cut her off before she got there. The lighthouse was closer. She would go to the lighthouse...it had a lock, she thought...maybe.

Jennifer's heart was beating fast with fear as she ran. She glanced behind her...she thought she saw his cap, but wasn't sure. Did he know where she was going? Had he followed her before? She ran quickly stumbling over rocks as she went. Finally, she reached the lighthouse, and panting, she raced inside. There WAS a lock! She fumbled with it until it held secure, then she sank to the floor to catch her breath.

She waited in fear to hear footsteps approaching...but they didn't come. She stayed there a long time...just waiting...wondering...worrying that he would discover her hiding place.

It was dusk...the Talbots would be worried about her. She should head back to the lodge, but it would soon be dark...she decided to go to the upstairs and take a look...perhaps she could see if it was safe to go back.

Jennifer climbed the long flight of stairs as she had done so many times in the past few weeks...each time she climbed, she couldn't help but think about Rebecca and Edward and their love story...about how Rebecca had climbed these same stairs and looked out over these same waters each night, watching for her lost love...

Jennifer reached the top and looked out over the land in search of the man with the cap. She could not see him there. Perhaps she was safe?

Then her thoughts went back to Jonathan. The light in the lighthouse began beaming across the dark waters. Jennifer once again thought of Rebecca...how she had watched over these waters for a love that never returned. For the first time, Jennifer's mind allowed herself to think... _what if he doesn't return? It has been over two weeks...perhaps everyone is right...maybe he isn't coming back...maybe he really is gone...but...wouldn't I feel his loss?... wouldn't I know?..._

Tears began to pour down her cheeks...she slid down the side of the wall and let the tears flow...tears of exhaustion, lost hope, fear of the truth, fear of the future...her body was wracked with sobs, releasing all the emotion she had pent up for the past few weeks. "Oh Jonathan...I miss you...what will I do without you?"

And, while Jennifer mourned, Tom waited...hidden in some brush a short distance away. He ran the blade of the knife along his lower lip keeping an eye on the lighthouse. He would wait until she ventured out...and if she didn't, he would go in after her...

* * *

Jennifer cried until all her tears were spent and she sat numb against the lighthouse wall. It was getting cold, but she could barely feel it...her heart and mind were numb...numb with grief.

That's when she heard it. She heard the rattling of the lighthouse door. Her eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet. He'd found her! The rattling continued until finally the weak lock let go and she could hear his footsteps below. She heard the shuffling of feet, but stood stock still. There was nowhere to hide. _God help me..._ she thought.

The feet began their ascent up the stairs...slowly. Each slow step was agony to Jennifer...soon he would reach the top...she was trapped...and afraid.

But, the fear began to give way to determination. Each step he made upward gave her more strength. She would fight. She was a fighter. She would NOT just succumb to his plans for her...and if she did go down, she would go down fighting. She clenched her jaw in determination. He was on the final steps. She backed up toward the wall...

Finally a dark form reached the top and stood before her. As the light beamed across the man's form, it suddenly looked very familiar to her. She blinked her eyes for clarity...

Then she heard it...a familiar voice..."Jennifer?"

"Jonathan? _Jonathan_!" She ran and threw herself into his waiting arms. "Oh Jonathan!"

They gripped each other tightly showering each other with kisses...hungry kisses, kisses of joy. Tears ran down her cheeks. He kissed them away.

"Where? What happened?" she began questioning as they embraced one another in an unending grip.

"It's a long story, Darling...I'll explain it all when we get back to the lodge, " he said in a husky, emotional voice. He held her face in his hands. "Just let me look at you. I've missed you so..." He drew her close and kissed her tenderly. She melted into his arms...she was a perfect fit. They stood together for a long time...just rocking in each other's arms, swaying together as if dancing to the sound of the surf and the wind.

Then they heard it! The sound of the door squeaking open below. Jennifer started. "Oh Jonathan! He's here!"

"Who's here, darling?"

"Tom...from the ship...I think he's following me..."

"Stand over there," he said quietly giving her a gentle shove. She held to his arm not wanting to be away from him. "Darling, go...please." Unwillingly she did as he had bidden her and moved to the other wall away from the stairs.

Footsteps were once again ascending the stairs, slowly, steadily on their course...Tom twisted the handle of the knife in his hands.

Jonathan moved to the other side of the stairs to be behind him when he appeared at the top. Soon Tom's dark form appeared and Jonathan grabbed him from behind. Tom twisted around and the knife blade glinted in the beam from the lighthouse. He slashed at Jonathan catching his sleeve and ripping it open. Jonathan threw him to the ground, but Tom rolled on top of Jonathan trying to force the knife against Jonathan's strong hands as he fought back. They rolled and fought finally stumbling to their feet again...Jonathan made a fast lunge toward Tom causing him to stumble backward. He rolled down, down, down the long flight of stairs and landed in a heap on the lighthouse floor.

Jennifer ran to Jonathan. "Jonathan, are you alright?" she cried.

"Yes, I think so..." he said trying to catch his breath. He pulled her close again. "Come on, Darling. Let's get back to the Lodge."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Sam Talbot was much relieved when he heard the bell and saw Jennifer walk into the Lodge. He was even more relieved, and shocked, to see Jonathan following her.

"Mr. Hart!," Sam shouted, grinning. He approached Jonathan and grabbed his hand in a firm handshake, patting him on the back. "Mr. Hart, I am SO glad to see you! Really wasn't sure this day would come...so glad to see you. Where have you been? What happened?"

A tired Jonathan responded, "It's a long story, Sam. I haven't even had time to tell Jennifer everything yet..."

"Well, maybe later then, huh? BESSIE! BESSIE! COME HERE, QUICK!" Sam shouted.

Bessie came from the back room wiping her hands on an apron, "Lord, have mercy!" she cried. "Mr. Hart! And Jennifer! Where were you, darlin'...Sam and I have been worried!"

"I'm sorry I worried you..." Jennifer replied.

"Well, just as long as you're alright." Then to Jonathan, "Jennifer has become like a daughter to us, you know. Like the daughter we never had. We've been trying to take good care of her for you."

"And I can't thank you enough for all of your kindness," Jonathan replied.

"Bessie, what do we have to feed these two?" Sam asked.

Jonathan interrupted him, "Sam, we need to call the police..."

A puzzled Sam looked at him.

"There was a problem at the lighthouse. A man is dead."

* * *

Authorities arrived at the lodge shortly thereafter to question Jonathan. They found Doug Tomplin, "Tom", dead at the foot of the lighthouse stairs. After hearing Jonathan's story, they agreed it was a case of self-defense. Of course, had they caught Tom alive, they would have thrown him back in prison anyway. After questioning was over and documents were signed, the police thanked Jonathan and were on their way.

The Commissioner approached Jennifer meekly. "Ma'am, I owe you an apology," he said. "I guess there is something to be said for this "women's intuition" thing you always hear about. She never gave up, Mr. Hart...held firm to the belief that you were alive and still out there...she's quite a lady, that's for sure."

"That she is," Jonathan said looking into her eyes.

"Well, thank you Mr. Hart, Mrs. Hart...guess we'll be going now," finished the commissioner.

Jonathan continued looking into her eyes as the Commissioner picked up his belongings and left the Lodge.

Although they really wanted to be alone, Sam and Bessie insisted that they eat a big dinner. So they obliged them. But, as soon as they had finished, they excused themselves and started toward Jennifer's room.

"Wait a minute," said Sam, stopping them. They turned to look at him puzzled. "I'm sorry," Sam continued, but that room Jennifer has is booked for tonight."

"Oh?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes," Sam went on. "Hmmm...," he muttered looking over his books..."Looks to me like _all_ of my rooms are booked for the night. I'm really sorry," he said seriously.

"But, Sam..." started Jennifer.

"No...wait, wait...I think I see something here...I think I have a way to solve the problem. I have a cabin, the Aurora Cabin just over the hill. Perhaps you two wouldn't mind staying there?" he asked giving them a grin.

"Not at all," Jonathan beamed back. "Thanks, Sam. We'll just go get our things..."

"Nope! Already done for you...everything is waiting for you at the Aurora cabin."

Jennifer approached Sam and gave him a big hug, "Thank you Sam...for everything."

She saw that there were tears in the big man's eyes when she released him.

* * *

Jonathan and Jennifer walked arm in arm up the path to the Aurora Cabin. The air was chilly and the moon shone bright casting it's soft light on the path before them. No words were spoken between them. They entered the cabin to find that someone had already built a cozy fire in the downstairs fireplace...and one in the upstairs fireplace as well. Already the cabin was warming in the fire glow.

Jonathan locked the cabin door behind them and took Jennifer's hand leading her upstairs to the loft. He threw one more log on the fire and joined her by the door that led to the upstairs deck. "Look Jonathan."

They looked out to find flickering candles around the hot tub and a bottle of fine wine with two glasses.

Again he took her by the hand and led her there. He pulled her into his arms..."Finally...I have you all to myself..." he murmured between kisses. "I have thought about this moment for all these weeks we've been apart. I've missed you so much..."

"Oh, Jonathan...I've missed you too...I was so afraid..." Tears again began to brim her eyes.

"No more tears...I'm here now, Darling."

He cupped her chin and pulled it up to his mouth . He kissed her longingly drinking in the very essence of her.

He began to help her with her buttons and she with his. Slowly at first, treasuring every moment, basking in just being together. They continued undressing one another at a leisurely pace, touching one another softly, still in wonder that they were in each others' presence. He took her hand again and they entered the hot tub. The warm water was a wonderful greeting washing over their bodies and making them feel warm and alive. He pulled her close again. His eyes continued to take her in...he smoothed her hair with his fingertips playing softly with a curl. She ran a finger along his temple and down across his jawline to his lips...feather soft fingertips...he kissed them and pulled her close to him. Their mouths met...gently at first, then tasting one another, probing, deeper until they were devouring one another hungrily. Their hands explored territory that had been out of reach for weeks, fondling and caressing, until they could stand it no more. He pulled her to him... closer, closer...until they were no longer two, but one presence in the moonlight...

When at last their desires were met, he pulled her close and kissed her tenderly stroking her hair. Their hearts were beating wildly from their lovemaking. She snuggled closer to him...never wanting to be away from the warmth of him again. His fingertips continued to explore her peaks and valleys. He had missed her so...

They both stared at the sky watching the northern lights. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Darling, it is..."

* * *

They had a wonderful night at the cabin...they had been apart for so long that they felt like honeymooners again...they couldn't get enough of one another.

The next day they went to the Lodge very close to noon with their belongings. They had a nice lunch with the Talbots. Jonathan filled them in about where he had been for the past few weeks.

After he had been shoved from the raft, he had tried to swim toward the shore. But very quickly his legs became numb from the cold. He grabbed a piece of floating driftwood and rode it until he was pushed to shore by the current. He had been injured pretty badly from hitting the boulders in the water as it pulled him along. He was found by a fisherman who carried him unconscious to his fishing cabin. He drifted in and out of consciousness for ten days. The fisherman fed him and nursed him back to health. Finally Jonathan was able to speak and after a few more days was able to walk and get around again. He needed to find Jennifer. The fisherman drove his boat up the shoreline looking for territory that was familiar to Jonathan. At last, something that looked familiar...the lighthouse. Jonathan told the fisherman to take him close to the lighthouse. Something told him that Jennifer might frequent the lighthouse since she seemed so enamored by the lighthouse story Tom had told her. And, he was glad he listened to his instincts as that was where, he indeed, would find her.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	14. Northern LightsEpilogue

Epilogue

The engine of the commuter plane whined as they left Petersburg, Alaska. Jonathan and Jennifer once again watched out the windows enjoying the beauty of that land.

"If only everything had gone as planned, " Jennifer said. "It would have been a perfect trip. It's really so beautiful here."

Jonathan glanced at her, "Are you saying, Darling, that your birthday present to me was less than perfect?"

She glanced back at him, "Well, I _did_ try, you know! I can't help it we had a lunatic on our ship and you fell out of a raft and we were separated for weeks because you had a concussion..."

He grabbed her hand and smiled. "That's why we aren't going to think about that part of the journey. Close your eyes."

"Why?..."

"Just close them..."

She closed her eyes obediently wondering what was to come next.

He began in his smooth, honey voice..."You are riding the waters to a wonderful ship with your handsome husband by your side...the snow-capped mountains rise in the distance...the whales spout and you see their tails as they dive deep into the water...you are walking the lush forests of the land and enjoying the wildlife...you enjoy fine fare on the ship and a little "wild life" of your own in your stateroom...you make love to your handsome husband...did I mention that he is dashing too?..."

She giggled, "Jonathan."

"No, no, no...keep your eyes shut...where was I?"

With her eyes still closed she reminded him, "I was making love to my handsome and dashing husband..."

"Ah yes...and you spend a wonderful night at an incredible glass-roofed cabin making love to your handsome and dashing husband under the Northern Lights of Alaska. So...when you think about this trip, these are the things I want you to remember, Darling, nothing else. These are the things I plan to remember, and when I think of these things...well, it _was_ a wonderful journey."

"Aw, Jonathan," she said softly. 'May I open my eyes now?"

"Yes."

"Now, I have something to say to you." She moved closer to him her mouth just inches from his. "Do I need to close my eyes?" he asked looking at her lips.

"Only if you like," she whispered. "I just want to say, Darling, that with _you,_ my _LIFE_ is a wonderful journey."

He pulled her close and she once again melted perfectly into his arms...

 _ **THE END**  
_


End file.
